Eyeglasses, also known as glasses, spectacles or even specs are conventionally known as frames holding one or more lenses in front of the eyes. Eyeglasses can include goggles or masks with lenses. Eyeglasses serve a variety of purposes including: correction of deficient vision, protection sunlight or other hazards, for viewing or decoding visual information such as three-dimensional movies or for aesthetic or fashion purposes.
A disadvantage to using eyeglasses is their inconvenience from reduced visibility if the surfaces of the lenses become covered with materials such as water condensation, dust or other opaque materials. Conventional methods of cleaning eyeglasses include using cloths or other sheets with or without cleaning fluids. However, this is inconvenient as the eyeglasses must be removed from the wearer. This then results in a temporary loss of vision or protection which can also increase the danger to the wearer, if they are doing high-risk activities or are protecting from radiation. It can also interrupt playing sport activities and further it is inconvenient for the wearer to carry the sheets or tissues and cleanings fluids on their person.
In view of the above, it is desirable to produce safer and more effective ways to clean eyeglasses. However, equipping separate wiper components on frames can be complex to manufacture given the thinly shaped frame of conventional eyeglasses. In terms of aesthetical appearance, it is acceptable to wear eyeglasses with only frame and fitted lenses. But unlike wipers for cars, it is not aesthetical to wear eyeglasses that have separate wiper components
Therefore, an advanced cleaning assembly for eyeglasses is preferable to resolve the mentioned manufacturing and aesthetical problems.